dr_rspsfandomcom-20200214-history
Runecrafting
Runecrafting is a skill that allows players to craft their own runes for magic spells. The experience earned from making runes is small, making runecrafting a very slow skill to raise. Exp rates for runecrafting are half of even the next slowest skill mining. These rates can be slightly increased by minimizing profit, or even incurring a loss. The fastest exp rate without assistance from other players is 50k an hour crafting combination lava runes, which can lose 150k coins per hour. This is better in the long term (due to the return at 91 Runecrafting with double nature runes), however short term return can be gained by crafting nature, lava, or cosmic runes through the abyss. Due to how slow Runecrafting is, many players look to avoid training runecrafting, by dumping any lamps, and using tears of guthix to raise the stat for them. Creating runes Runes are crafted from either rune essence or pure essence. Rune essence Normal rune essence is used to make all runes. Obtaining rune essence Normal essence is located at Aubury by right clicking him and selecting teleport. * Aubury - owner of the shop that sells runes at ::shops and north west of the general store at home Alternatives Some monsters also drop rune essence, for example Giant Roc's in the Wilderness and Vetion, which drop countless noted rune essence. Iron Man Mining essence is the safest bet you can do while obtaining 920 xp for each Essence in mining as well. Notable npc's that drop essence are - Abyssal Guardian's, Ice Queen, ankou's, Giant Roc's, Vet'ion, Dagannoth Prime, and Zulrah. Fastest Way for Iron man (Legends as well) To start off Runecrafting you should make - Air runes will get you from level 1 to 18. (3640 xp) Fire runes will get you from level 18 to 25.(5096 xp) Body runes will get you from level 25 to 30. (5824 xp) Now do Cosmic's until you reach level 91. (xp varies the higher level you get) Once you reach 91 you will be making 4 natures per essence which will grant you the best xp for runecrafting until 99. (26208 xp) These xp's is a full inventory of rune essence with out any double xp, which is highly recommended while doing Runecrafting. Altars All Altars are located at Aubury who is located at ::Shops and northwest of the general store When the player is inside the ruins, they are now in the altar. They can then use their essence with the altar to craft some runes. While inside an altar, a player can also enchant a tiara if they have an un-enchanted tiara in their inventory. With the un-enchanted tiara, all they have to do is use with the altar and it will become enchanted. The table below lists the locations of where the altars are. |} Crafting multiple runes As a player's runecrafting level increases, they can make more runes. However, they only earn experience based on the amount of essence they have. For example, a player may have only 1 essence in their inventory, but can make 2 air runes. They will only receive 5 experience, as they only used one essence. The number of runes made from the essence in a player's inventory in an action that gains a level is determined by the player's level before the runecrafting action, even if crafting the same amount of essence one piece at a time would yield more runes. Law and Death runes cannot be multicrafted.